


SP: Super Payne

by neleya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neleya/pseuds/neleya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is a regular high school student with good grades and a couple of friends. But he has a secret, he's also a superhero, SP. One day after saving Niall Horan from an accident he discovers he goes to the same school as him. Niall is an outcast who always gets bullied and Liam finds out about it. Will he also be a hero while he is not SP?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Liam wait up.” A brunette said while running towards him.

“What, Louis? I already told you I’m busy.” Liam didn’t ever bother on stopping.

“Can you stop doing that?” The lad stopped him and stood in front of him.

“Doing what?” Liam asked pretending don’t know where his friend what talking about.

“This.” Louis stated. “You’re always running away. Don’t telling us what you are going.”

“I don’t…” Suddenly Liam heard it again: ‘HELP!!!’“Sorry, I gotta run”

“Fine! Leave! We’ll be at Harry’s if you still want to hang out with us.” He scream while he saw his friend going away.

 

Liam didn’t want to do that. He would have loved to hang out with his friends Harry, Louis and Zayn. But he couldn’t, he had to save this person. That’s what he always do, save people’s life, because he’s a superhero. He goes by the name of SP, which stands for Super Payne. He has been doing it for a year now.

It all started when he hit puberty. Liam started to see changes on him that were unusual. He became really, really strong. As he grew up he started so hear people asking for help. That’s when he decided at age 16 to become a superhero and help people in need. He did not know why he was given those powers, but little he know, he was about to find out.

 

As soon as he lost his friend, Liam got changed with his SP costume. He heard another scream near to him, so he ran until he found him. He saw a boy hanging at the edge of a hill. He was hanging on a rock below him, so he had to go down.

“Hang on. I’m going to help you.” He told him as he tried to help him.

“I can’t do it anymore SP.” The boy stated as he was starting to fall.

“I’ve got you.” He said as he grabbed the boy’s hand. He pulled and helped him to stand up. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Thank you SP.” And then Liam saw him. He had blue eyes and blond hair. ‘Damn, he’s so beautiful,’ he thought. “Come on, I’m taking you home.”

 

“You don’t have to do this.” The blond haired boy said suddenly.

“I’m just making sure you don’t fall again.”

“It was nothing. I was okay.” Liam stopped.

“You weren’t okay. You almost died!” Liam said angrily. “What were you even doing there?”

“I was playing football and I tried to grab my ball back.” He lied.

“Okay, listen. What’s your name?”

“Niall”

“Niall, your life precious and definitely more valuable than a football. Promise me you’re not doing that ever again.” Liam told him.

Niall felt for a second that there was a connection between him and SP. But he had to be wrong. SP was a superhero, why would he loved him? That’s what he always do, save people, he does not love them. “I can walk to my house alone from here on.”

“Are you sure? You don’t sound okay.”

“Yes. i’m just tired.” He lied again.

“Fine. I’m letting you go. Stay safe, okay? I will see you around.”

“Whatever.”

 

Liam went back to his house and took a shower. He couldn’t stop thinking about the boy he just met. He was the most perfect thing he ever saw, but for some reason he sounded mad. Was it something he did? He only saved his life. Maybe he wanted to die? But didn’t he screamed for help? Liam took his phone and called his friend.

“Lou? Are you still at Harry’s?”

“Yes. What’s up mate?”

“Can I come in? Or are you still mad at me?”

“Only if you tell us what’s going on.”

“I can’t. It’s complicated.”

“We are your best friends Liam. I hope you know that. If you can’t trust us, who will you trust?” He sounded mad. “At least try. We are out of Doritos.”

 

After 10 minutes Liam was outside his friend’s house. He rang the bell and Louis opened it up.

“Did you bring the Doritos?” Liam showed his fellow the snacks and then came in.

He sat on a couch and played Mario Kart with his friends. He wasn’t really into it, he was still thinking of Niall.

“Okay. What’s going on?” Louis stopped the game.

“Nothing…”

“Stop saying that Liam.”

“I don’t…”

“Liam, you are playing terrible.” Zayn added.

“Yeah, mate. What’s going on?” Said Harry.

“Yeah, you’re always so mysterious?” Conclude Louis.

“I can tell you guys. I haven’t even tell my parents yet. I’m scared okay?” Liam admitted.

“It’s okay mate, but you’re more weird than usual.”

“What do you mean Harry?”

“It’s like you are thinking of something… or someone.”

“I was thinking about this guy I met but…”

“So you’re gay. That’s okay. We’re not judging.” Zayn and Harry nodded in agreement. “Now that you little secret is out, will you tell us who the lucky guy is?”

“His name is Niall. But I’m not…” Liam tried to explain his friends that his secret it’s not that he is gay. He doesn’t even like guys! But he decided to not do it. That way they would stop asking questions. “Sure if he likes me back.” he finished. Now his friends think he’s gay.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new day and the 4 lads had to go to school. The day before Liam got asked by his friends tons of questions about this Niall boy and his sexual life. It was very uncomfortable for him, so after 40 minutes he left Harry's place. He got dressed with a white top, a red shirt and some jeans and then went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

"Good morning Liam. You're looking good today." His mother, Karen, said.

"I always dress like this."

"Really? I thought you're trying to impress someone."

"What the fuck, mom? No!" Liam drank a glass of orange juice.

"Watch your tone Liam Payne." She said angrily.

"Sorry..." The young man apologized. He watched the clock, he was late. "Oh, sh-. Bye mom." He leave the house and run to school.

 

Liam was 10 minutes late for his class. When he entered the building he hit a little boy in the hurry, making all his textbooks fall.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Let me help you." He said and helped the boy.

"Thanks."

Liam gave him his books and then both boys stand up. Then he saw him, it was Niall Horan. Liam smiled, he was glad the boy he saved yesterday was still fine. 'He's more beautiful than I remember,' he thought. But why? He wasn't gay, he never liked boys before.

"I have class." He said and leave the boy behind.

 

"Oh, you're still alive?" A guy walked towards to Niall.

"Well, I'm right here, so yeah."

"Do not sass me, okay?" He said grabbing the young boy. "How the fuck did you get out outta there?"

"SP saved me."

"SP saved you? Grow up Horan. Superheroes don't exist, they are a myth." He said letting Niall go.

"You're just saying that because you can't stand the fact that someone is stronger than you." And after that the boy hit Niall in the face.

"I will finish you later." The boy said after hearing the school bell.

 

Liam and Louis came out of the classroom laughing at a joke Louis said.

"Seriously man, Mrs Carter sounded like a pig today. And looked like one." He added and both lads started laughing again.

They were walking to their locker and then they saw him.

"Liam, isn't that your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boy- Oh my god, he's bleeding." Liam said worried and ran to him and Louis followed.

"Uhmm. Hi, again?" He said shyly. The blond boy stared at him.

"Hi?" He replied.

"Oh my god, do I have to do all myself?" Louis said out loud. "Let us help you, we're taking you to the nursing."

"I'm fine"

"No, you're not" Louis grabbed him and walked to the nursing.

 

"Someone punched him, but he's fine. You can leave." The nurse said and then the 3 lads leave the room.

"Are you going to tell us who punched you?" Louis asked him.

"No"

"We want to help you."

"I got hitted by a ball. It's nothing." Niall lied.

Liam was still not saying a word. He was just looking at the blond haired boy. He noticed and stared back. Niall had just met him, but he thought he was stunning.

'Oh my god. This to idiots are only staring at eachother. We need some action," Louis thought. "Liam, Niall. Niall, Liam. But I believe you two already."

"Yes, early this morning. How do you know my name?" Niall said confused.

"I-" Liam hesitated. He wasn't supposed to know his name. Niall told SP, not Liam. Liam looked at Louis looking for help. He told him that he stalked Niall, but that wasn't an option neither.

"Let's just say that Liam watched you from the distance."

"You were stalking me?" He asked Liam, scared he knows he gets bullied.

"N-No. I just saw you a couple times and heard your name. I-I was scared to talk to you." He lied.

"Well, it looks like my job is done here." Louis said leaving the two boys alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Niall and Liam stared at each other, not saying a word.

“Excuse my friend, he’s not usually like that.”

“No problem.” He smiled. After a while he added: “So… I guess you’re not good at talking.”

“Hey! You weren’t talking either.”

“That’s because I don’t know what to talk about with someone who likes to stalk me.” Niall blushed. “Besides, no one talks to me.”

“I wasn’t stalking, it was just one time.” He said smiling. “And how’s that that you don’t talk to anyone?”

“I have no friends?” Niall replied, looking at the ground.

“Really?” Liam was really surprised Then he added: “I can be your friend.”

“You don’t want to.”

“But I do! Life is too short to spend it alone. You can’t live it like you’re a nobody. Not caring.”

Liam’s words were so kind. Niall was both shocked and happy. Two people in two days caring about him? It was something he couldn’t understand.

“Do you wanna go somewhere else?” Niall finally said.

 

They skipped school. Liam wasn’t comfortable with it. He never skipped classed before. What if they find out? What if he gets in trouble? Was Niall worth it? Apparently, yes.

They went to a tiny park Liam never went before. It was isolated, like it was their secret. Niall was probably the only person who knows the existence of that park.

“This is where I come when I want to be alone.” Niall said and then laid on the ground.

“I thought you were always alone.” Liam imitated Niall’s actions. Niall didn’t replied. He didn’t want to. “I’m guessing you are lying about something.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. I’m just saying. If you don’t want to tell me…”

“It’s complicated.”

They both laid there, not saying a word. They just looked at the sky, not caring about anything.

“I’m leaving” Liam stated standing up.

“Why?” Niall wondered, also standing up. “I thought we were having a good time.”

“We are just watching the clouds passing by. I don’t know about you Niall, but I have classes to go.”

“Then why you came?”

“I don’t know. I thought it was a good idea.”

“Then stay.” Niall grabbed Liam’s hand. “Please.”

 

Liam and Niall laid down on the ground again, but this time they talked.

Niall learned that Liam has two other friends besides Louis: Harry and Zayn. He also found out that he has two older sisters: Ruth and Nicola.

Liam in the other hand now knows that Niall moved out to England from Ireland when he was 7 with his mother while his dad and his older brother Greg stayed.

They talked about everything: music, tv, movies, sports, even their dreams. But neither of them revealed their secrets: Niall gets bullied and Liam is a superhero.

“Liam?” Niall sat up and Liam followed as he nodded. “I know it’s a rush but I really like you.”

“I-I like you too.” Liam wasn’t sure if he was right to say that. He never liked a guy before and he was scared.

Niall leaned up to him closely. He stared at his lips. They looked so perfect and he wanted to test them. He leaned a little bit closer and finally pressed his lips against Liam’s. Liam didn’t pull back, so Niall opened his mouth expecting the same reaction from Liam. Knowing what Niall was searching for, Liam pulled him away.

“Sorry Niall. I was never with a guy before. This is new to me. There is a lot of stuff going on and I need some time.”

“It’s okay. I will wait for you.” Niall meant it. No one ever liked him, not even as a friend. He would wait Liam forever.

“I will walk you home, okay?”

 

“Thanks for walking me home. Do you live far from here?” It was already dark, therefore Niall was worried something may happen to Liam.

“Not much. I’m 20 blocks away, I think.”

“You can stay here, if you want.”

“No, it’s okay. I can walk.”

“But it’s really dark. What if-”

“I will be fine.” Liam didn’t have anything to worry. He’s not afraid of the night, he’s a superhero, for god sake. But of course, Niall wasn’t aware of it. “I will take the bus if that makes you stop thinking bad thing would happen.”

“Thanks.” Liam was leaving but Niall stopped him. “Can we meet again? Tomorrow? Maybe?”

“Yes, of course. But after school, same place.” Niall smiled and nodded. He waved Liam goodbye and saw him getting into the bus.

He entered his house and his mom asked him where had he been. Niall told his mother, everything about Liam. He was openly gay, Maura -his mom- was very supportive. He came out when he was 14. Unluckily for him, some people like Josh Devine found out about it and since then they make his life miserable.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day at school Niall and Liam didn’t saw each other. Niall wondered if he even came to school. He didn’t asked him for his phone number, so he couldn’t know if he was okay.  
The blond boy went to his locker, grabbed his stuff and left the school. He was planning to go to the park and wait for Liam to show up.  
“Horan! Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” A voice said behind Niall. He turned around, it was Josh Devine.  
“That’s none of your business” Niall confronted his bully. He always do that and he always gets beaten up by him, and everytime it’s worst. Last time he almost die.  
Josh took Niall to the back of the school, so anyone couldn’t see them.  
“You’re going to pay fucking fag.” And then he started to punch him.  
Josh beated Niall everywhere. He punched him in the face and stomach several times. He had also kicked Niall once he was laying on the ground.  
Niall tried to stay strong, but he couldn’t resist anymore. “Help,” he said very quietly. “Help, SP!” he tried to scream.  
“No one is going to save you Horan.” Josh laughed. “I would tell you to pray, but that ain’t going to help you.”

Liam was on his way to meet Niall when he heard a little scream: “Help”. It kinda sounded like Niall, but he was probably hallucinating. “Help, SP!”, he heard it again, a little bit louder. It was Niall!  
Liam put his SP costume on and ran as fast as he could. He found Niall extremely hurt, and Josh had a knife on his hand.  
Josh started to cut Niall's neck. "Say your last words mother fucker." He said and proceed to end Niall's life.  
"Don't you dear!" SP appeared on scene.  
He punched Josh. He tried to fight back but Liam was too strong for him. Finally SP won the battle and leaved Josh laying, unconscious. Niall was still on the floor, he was bleeding a lot. Liam took Niall in his strong arms. "I'm taking you to the hospital. Please stay with us."  
"You remember me." Niall said before faint.

Once they were at the hospital they took Niall to intensive care. Liam tried to go with him but they stopped him.  
“Are you a family member?”  
“No?” Liam said looking at his SP costume, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Still, I need to know that he’s okay.”  
“We’ll tell you in a moment. But you need to stay.”  
So he did. He waited for a couple for minutes, but they seemed hours for Liam. He was worried he was already dead. What if the couldn’t saved him? He didn’t deserve to be a superhero.  
“SP?” A Doctor called him. Liam nodded and approached to him. “He’s alive. But he’s very delicated. We already contacted his family, but we do need you to stay. Since you bring him here we need you to tell us everything you know. Can you help us?”  
“Yes, of course.” Liam took a seat and talked to the Doctor. “I actually saved him before, two days ago. He was hanging out of a hill. Today I found him at his school I suppose. Another boy attacked him. he was really to kill him. I managed to stop him and bring Niall here. I don’t know who the aggressor his; he’s tall but not that much, he also bleached his hair. I’m guessing they go to the same school.”  
“I see. I think the same thing. Can I ask you something… a little bit personal?”  
Liam’s face went white. “It-It’s depends of what you want to know.” He managed to say.  
“You are a high school student too, right? Or at least you look like one?” Liam nodded. “Can you try to found out who he is? For what you said, he’s going to harass Niall until he kill him. Can you do us this favor?”  
“O-Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and it took me too long to update. Anyways, it was my bday the other day and my dad got me a new phone. So yeah, I have Kik and all that stuff now, hahah. So if you have no friends like me (well, I do have friends, but yeah) my Kik is "nosoyashe" :3 I'm going to try to make chapters longer and update more regulary (:


	5. Chapter 5

Liam stayed at the hospital until Niall’s mother showed up 15 minutes later. The doctor told her that he needed to stay in the hospital a few of days until he recovered. She was crying, scared of his son life. Niall was still sleeping and Maura was afraid he couldn’t wake up.  
“Thank you for saving my son.” Maura spoke quietly after she stopped crying.  
“You don’t have to thank me. That’s what I do.”  
“I feel the need to.” She sat on a chair and started crying again.  
Liam sat on a chair besides her and put his hand on her shoulder. “He’s going to be okay. He’s going to wake up. He’s strong.” He said as he tried to calm her.  
“I’m just scared this happen again. Doctor Foster told me that you told him. What if this kid finds Niall again? I don’t want my baby to die.”  
“That’s not going to happen. I’m not going to let that happen.”  
“But you can’t want him 24/7. I’m guessing I’ll have to homeschool him.”  
“No. Listen to me. I can not reveal my identity, but I can assure I know his son. We go to the same school so I’m going to watch out for him.”

It was 7:05 and Niall hadn’t wake up yet. Both, Liam and Maura stayed in the hospital. He was playing flappy bird on his phone and suddenly it started ringing.  
“What? No! Why? I made it to 45!” Liam complained before picking up the phone. “Hello?”  
“Liam! Oh my god, you are okay. You got us worried.” His mother said on the other side of the line.  
“I’m fine mom. I’m at the hospital visiting a friend.”  
“What happened? Are Louis, Harry and Zayn okay?”  
“They are doing great mom. You don’t know this friend of mine. I’ll be home once he wakes up.”  
“Can’t you come back home now? They can let you know when he wakes up.”  
“Since when you are so concerned about me coming home early?” Liam was really confused.  
“They tried to rob Nicola, Liam.” He jump of the chair when his mother told him that.  
“What? Did they do something to her?”  
“They tried to took her purse but she resisted. She tried to run but they were on a motorbike. She started screaming. They told her to give them her stuff or they would kill her. She never stopped screaming. Luckily because of that the neighbours heard her and came out to help her and they left. She’s fine now, a little bit scared, but fine.”  
Liam felt terrible. He was so worried about Niall that he did not heard his own sister screaming for help.  
“Liam? Are you still there? I’m telling Geoff to pick you up.”  
“Yes, I’m still here. Can’t dad wait until he wakes up? I need to know he’s okay.”  
“Okay… Please call.”  
Liam hanged up and sat on the chair again.  
“Is everything okay dear?” Niall’s mom asked him.  
“Yes. They just tried to rob my sister but she’s fine.”  
“They don’t know. Didn’t they?”  
“Hum?” He asked confused.  
“Your family. They don’t know you are a superhero.” Liam shaked his head no. “Why didn’t you tell them?”  
“I don’t- I don’t know.” Liam hesitated. He never have an actual reason to not tell them. Maybe he was scared of how they would react.

It was 8:45 and Doctor Foster entered to the waiting room.  
“Mrs. Gallagher?” She stood up and went to where he was. Liam did it too.  
“Is he okay?” Maura asked.  
“He just wake up.”  
“Can I see him?”  
“Of course. He’s in room 215.”  
“Thank you”. She said as the Doctor left.  
“Do you mind if I have a words to him before I leave?” Liam asked her while they walked to Niall’s room.  
“Of course dear.”  
They entered to the room. Niall had a few of bandages and some bruises, but he seemed okay.  
“How are you feeling darling?” His mother asked him.  
“Better.”  
“God, I was so scared.” She said almost crying.  
“Don’t cry mom. SP saved me and he’s here, so it’s okay.” Niall said trying to smile.  
“Talking about him. He wants to talk to you, so I’m leaving the two of you alone.”  
Maura left the room. The blond boy and the superhero were alone now. Liam sat on a chair besides Niall but he reminded silence.  
“What’s up? What did you want to talk with me about?” Niall said breaking the silence.  
“I’m just thinking how to say this. I- I go to the same school you go. I know who you are.” Niall looked at him amazed. He tried to speak but Liam stopped him. “Don’t ask me who I am, or how I know you or anything. I can’t tell.” Liam stopped and took a breath, then he proceeded to continue talking. “What I wanted to say is that I really care about you. And also I want you to know that I’ll be keeping an eye on you, anonymously.”  
Niall looked at him confused and amazed at the same time. Who was he? Was it Liam? One of his friends? Or someone he doesn’t know about? Niall was determinate to know to know who his hero was.  
Liam stood up and leaned to Niall’s face. They were so close. He wanted to kiss him and he couldn’t. Instead he kissed his cheek.  
“I have to leave now. I’ll see you around. Okay?”  
“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me ages to update. I had exams and work for UNI and then they tried to rob me (yes, what happened to Nicola happened to me...) and I just wanted to lay on bed and so nothing... :/


	6. Chapter 6

Liam left Niall’s room and went to the entrance of the hospital. He called his dad so him could pick him up. Once he was there he realised he was still in his SP costume. The phone started ringing, meanwhile Liam walked trying to find a bathroom so he could change his clothes.  
“Hey! Dad? Can you pick me up?” Liam was watching the signs looking the direction of the bathrooms.  
“I’m already there. Where are you?” Geoff said to him. He was getting out of the car and walking to the hospital.  
Liam freaked out. He need to get change fast. “I-I’m at the entrance. But I need to find a bathroom.” He was talking really slowly. He didn’t want his dad to see him.  
“You can use it at home.” Liam saw his dad entering the building. He was screwed. “Liam where are you? I can’t see you.” Liam didn’t reply to him. His dad was standing 10 foot away from him. “Liam answer to me.” His dad order to him. He was now just in front of him.  
Liam took his phone out of his ear and hanged up. He looked at his dad screaming at his phone. “Liam! Don’t fucking hang up on me.” He said as he called him again.  
Liam’s phone started ringing. Geoff stared at the superhero that was in front of him. He had a phone on his right hand. Not only that, but the phone was ringing. He stopped calling his son and noticed SP’s phone also stopped ringing.  
“Liam?” He said to him with a confused look on his face.  
“I’m sorry” Liam said crying as the hugged his dad.  
Geoff hugged his son. He was speechless, he did not know what to say to him. “Let’s go home. We can all talk there.”

After a 12 minutes ride, they reached to their house. Liam was still in his SP costume and said no words to his dad. It was going to be interesting.  
they came in to the house. Liam closed the door. His dad walked to the kitchen and saw the rest of his family having dinner.  
“Sorry Geoff. We didn’t know how much it was going to take you.” Karen said to his husband. “Where’s Liam?” She asked really worried. Geoff was supposed to be bad with his son.  
“Liam, come here!” Liam heard his dad screaming from the kitchen. He was still at the lobby. He started moving his feet towards the room where his family were. He could feel his heart beating. he didn’t want to admit it, but he was scared. Scared of his family reaction.  
When Liam was finally at the kitchen he saw his mother and sisters looking at him a little bit confused. Then he took off his mask revealing his face and watched their mouths getting open.  
He stood there for a few of minutes. No one was talking. Liam was getting sadder within every second. He hated the reaction he was getting. He hated his like. Why did his life had to be so difficult?  
“I guess this changes everything.” Nicola broke the silence. It was it. ‘She hates me. She hates the fact I didn’t saved her.’ Liam thought to himself.  
“I’m so sorry.” He said breaking into tears. “I’m sorry Nicola. I’m sorry I didn’t help you today.” Liam was standing on the same spot.  
Nicola stood up and walked over to him. To Liam’s surprise she gave him a hug. “I’m not mad at you Liam. I’m proud of you. You are a hero. I don’t care you weren’t here today for me. You were out there helping someone else. Someone I believe it’s in a worse condition.” She spoke looking at his brothers face. It was red from all the crying. She grabbed from the table a napkin and gave it to Liam. “Here, clean up your face.”

They all sat and finish their dinner (actually, Geoff and Liam started it). His family attacked Liam with bunch of questions about his superhero life. ‘How did it happen? How old were you? When did you started saving people?’ His family seemed really happy to have a superhero in the family.  
Once they all finished dinner, Liam helped his mom to clean up the dishes.  
“Are you telling me who the boy is?” His mother asked him.  
“Who?”  
“The boy from the hospital. We first thought you lied about one of the boys being hurt, but then we realised it was a stupid idea. So then we thought he’s someone new in your life that you really care about.” Liam nodded. His mom was right. “Either that or someone you know for a long time but you don’t want us to know about.”  
Liam looked at his mother stunned. What was she implying? He was already confused about his sexuality to have his mother asking him those kind of questions.  
“I- He.” Liam tried to speak but he couldn’t. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know who Niall is in his life.  
“It’s okay sweety. You can tell me. I won’t be mad.” Karen closed the tap and sat on the chair. Liam followed her and sat on a chair beside his mother. “Do you love him?” She asked him taking his hand.  
“I don’t know. I guess so.”  
“Do you want to tell me the whole story?”  
Liam nodded and started talking. “His name is Niall. I meet him a few of days ago as SP. I saved him from falling from a hill. Then when I saw him I thought he was beautiful. But at the same time it was weird. The guys found out and the next day I saw him at school. Louis went talk to him and convinced us to talk to each other and then we skipped school.” Karen gave Liam a ‘you shouldn’t be skipping school’ look but let him continued. “We talked for hours and I didn’t want it to stop. Then he kissed me. I felt sparks when he did it, but at the same time I was so confused. We’re going to meet today but this guy almost kill him. And this time saving him felt so different. I felt like something was talking away from me. Then when we’re at the hospital I didn’t want to leave him until I know he was safe. And then, before I leave, when I talked to him, I kinda wanted to kiss him. I don’t know what it is. I’m so confused.”  
“That’s love, sweetheart.” Karen said once his son concluded talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took too long. I'm really proud of it and it's really important to the story (:


	7. Chapter 7

Liam woke up the next day really early. He had a bad sleep because he was worried about Niall. He got dressed and went to the kitchen to have some breakfast. When he finished, he went to the bathroom and rushed his teeth.   
He went back to his room and sat on his bed. He was 20 minutes early, so he decided to go to the hospital and check out on Niall. He grabbed his bag and left his house.   
The hospital was 30 blocks away from his house, but walking wasn’t a bother to Liam. After a few of minutes of walking Liam saw a flower shop. He stopped and bought some flowers for Niall.  
When Liam reached the hospital, he went to the bathroom and put his SP costume on. He walked towards Niall’s room and knocked in as he opened it slowly.  
“Can I come in?” He said revealing himself.  
Niall was laying on the bed, but he nodded in agreement.  
“Sorry. Did I woke you up?” Liam asked and sat on the chair besides Niall.  
“No, they checked out on me a few of minutes ago. It’s fine” Niall told the superhero as he sat on the bed.   
“Where’s your mom?”  
“She had to go to work.”  
“I’m sorry you have to be alone.”  
“Don’t be. I can always watch some TV. I think there is a marathon of The Simpsons today”  
“You are now going to be bored then.”  
“What are these for?” He asked when he saw the flowers.  
“Oh, yeah, I forgot.” Liam said laughing. “These are for you.”  
“You didn’t have to buy me anything.”  
“I wanted too. Where do you want me to leave them?”  
“Here” Niall said touching his lap.   
Liam put the flowers there and Niall looked at them really happy. Liam smile at him. He looked at his phone, he was late for school.  
“Fuck.”  
“We are in a hospital, but if you want to…” Niall laughed and then added. “Maybe that way I would know who you are.”  
“That’s not going to happen.” Liam told him, even though he know he was joking.  
“Which part?”  
“The ‘knowing who I am’ one.”  
“So you’d have sex with me?” Liam hesitated. Maybe his mom was right, he was falling for Niall.  
“I’m running late for school.” Liam said and he left the room, not answering him.  
“You totally want to have sex with me, SP. But… who are you?” Niall said to himself.

Liam literally run to school. He was exhausted. He stopped in front of this classroom to catch his breath. That’s when he realized the was still in his SP costume. He started walking towards the bathroom but then stopped and when to the principal’s office insead. It was the perfect time to tell him that there was a bully -no, the guy wasn’t a bully, he was most likely a killer- in the school.  
Liam entered the room. The saw a woman sitting on a desk. She was doing some paperwork and didn’t noticed the superhero’s presence. He young lad coughed so the secretary could know he was there.  
“How can I hel-” The lady gasped in astonishment when she saw SP there. “Mister Jones, Mister Jones!” She started screaming and entered to the principal’s office like a maniac.  
“What the hell is going on here? What is this scandal?” The principal almost screamed too.  
“SP is here.” She said almost whispering.  
“What did you say?” Mister Jones said giving her a weird look.  
“There’s a superhero in the other room.” She repeated. This time, a little bit louder.  
“Why? What is he doing here?”  
“Excuse me. Is everything okay?” The superhero said, making an entrance to the room, not caring to be polite.  
“Well, that’s what we were wondering.” Mister Jonas standed up and greeted SP with a handshake. “What brings you here, to our novel institution?”  
“Well, I inform you something that happened yesterday afternoon in your building.”  
The principal took a breath and sat on his chair back again.  
“Do not stand there Mister SP. Take a seat.”  
“Don’t call me mister, I’m too young to be called that.” He said and took a seat in front of the principal.  
“So, what happened, Mis- SP?”  
“I will tell you once we are alone.” He said noticing that the secretary was still in the room. Once she left, Liam begun to talk. “I believe one of your students tried to kill another one.”  
Mister Jones looked at him amazed. He actually had his mouth open. He couldn’t believe that the superhero just told him.  
“How- What make you think that?”  
“Well, like I said before, it happened here. They were in the backyard, nowhere to been seen. The victim is, in fact, a student here. His name is Niall Horan, he’s currently at the hospital.”  
“Is- is he okay?”  
“Thankfully, yes. He’s safe and sound. But he need to stay there a couple of days more.” Liam took a breath and proceed talking. “I don’t know who that aggressor is. I debut Niall’s is going to tell who he is.”  
“You want me to interrogate the students?” He asked worried.  
“No, if I saw him I’ll recognize him. Plus, I had to punch him yesterday, so he probably was some bruises.”  
“Are you planning stay the day here and found him? You can do that, I have no problem with that. Actually, I want you if it’s not a bother. I don’t want any kind of violence in my school.”  
“Yes and no. I’m staying not because that but because I actually I’m a student here and I already missed the first period.”   
“Who are-”  
“Principal Jones, I cannot reveal my identity. I’ll chance and go to my classes like I should.” Liam told him firmly. “I’ll be back at the end of the day once I know who aggressor is.”  
“Okay then, go to class.”   
Liam stood up and shacked Mister Jones hand. He proceed to leave but his principal stopped him.  
“SP?”  
“Yes, Mister?”  
“It’s a pleasure to have a superhero as a student.”  
Liam smiled. He was really happy that he not only was trying to help Niall but also was okay with him being a high school boy.

Liam went to the bathroom and got changed. He went to his classroom and took a breath. he was going to be in so much trouble. He entered to the room and suddenly felt thousands of eyes on him.  
“Payne, the class is almost over. Do you think this is time to come?”  
“Sorry.” Liam murmured looking at the floor. He knew it, he was in trouble.  
“Take your seat Payne. We are discussing your detention at the end of the class.”  
Liam took a seat besides his friend Louis and swallowed. He was going to get detention, he was so screwed.  
“What happened to you Liam? First you shipped classes, now this. I’m starting to think that Niall kid is a bad influence.” Liam told him speaking really low so the professor couldn’t hear him.  
“He’s not a bad influence!”  
“Then why were you late?”  
“Because I went visit him…”  
“See! He’s the reason you were late.”  
“He’s in the hospital Louis!” Liam was starting to get a little bit angry and turned up his voice.  
“I- I didn’t know...”  
“If you’d let me finish…”  
“I’m sorry Liam. What happened to him?”  
“He was beaten up almost to death. Thank god SP was there to save him.”  
“Oh my god.” Louis said with a horror expression in his face. “Is he okay?”  
“He is now.”  
“I’m really sorry Liam, we can go to visit him after school.”  
“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to happen.”  
“Why not?”  
“I’ve got detention, remember?”  
“Oh, yeah.”  
They heard the bell ring letting them now the class was over. Louis walked out of the room and waved his friend goodbye. Liam went to the professor’s desk to meet his fate.  
“Payne, Payne, Payne. What am I going to do with you?”  
“Please don’t give me detention. I don’t want to have that on my permanent record. Can’t I do extra homework or something?”  
“Well, you do are a good student. You have good grades and never been in problem. I think I can do an exception with you.”  
“Thank you.” Liam was breathing again. The professor took a book from his handbag and gave it to Liam.  
“The Fault In Our Stars? Isn’t it a girls book?” He said looking at the cover. All he knew was that the book was a bestseller and all the girls freaking loved it. And that they cried, a lot. What was so special about the book? It sounded like a copy of a Nicholas Sparks book and all his books were sicking love stories. He didn’t like that all all.  
“Do I look like a girl Payne?” His professor gave him a death look. Maybe he shouldn’t have judge the book for what he have heard. Maybe it wasn’t a girly book.  
“No Sir.”  
“Good. I want i read due Monday.”  
“But it’s Friday.”  
“Then you better start reading. Unless you rather the detention.”  
“I’ll start today. Thanks professor.”  
“Take care Payne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've been really lazy and tired this last days. I'm going to try to go back to the ruting and update at least 3 times a week. If I don't update feel free to tell me. xx :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I died.

Liam went to his next class. Sat on his chair and read the back of the book. ‘A story about kids with cancer? If there’s something that’ll make me want to finish this book is knowing who dies,’ Liam thought to himself.  
“What’s that?” Harry said sitting in front of him.  
“A book.” Liam replied hidden it.  
“Are you okay Liam?”  
“Yes. Perfect. Why you ask?”  
“You are acting a little weird.”  
“I’m stressed out, that’s it.”  
“Whatever you say Payne”  
Liam felt guilty. He was acting like that because he didn’t want his friend to ask him friends. He didn’t want him to know that he got rid of detention, he could tell Louis. And that only meant one thing: they all were going to visit Niall after school and hell no that’s not going to happen.  
“Liam! Did you hear me?” Harry said suddenly, what made Liam jump off his chair. He was so drown in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear this friend talking.  
“What? Sorry, I was distracted.”  
“I said that Josh Devine has a black eye. You know, that weird kid that takes this class with us.” Harry added after Liam gave him a look. “What do you think happened?”  
Liam looked at Josh. It was him. He was the guy that tried to kill Niall. He was really angry. he wanted to beat him again, but then he remembered he’s in class and no one knows his secret identity.  
“I have to go” Liam said to his friend grabbing his bag.  
“But we have class.”  
“I don’t care.” 

Liam went to the bathroom and got changed into his SP suit. He looked himself at the mirror. What was wrong with him? Did he really skipped classes so he could tell the principal that Josh tried to kill Niall? Was Niall really worth it to have that behaviour?   
Liam washed his face and tried to breath and stay calm. There was a lot going on in his head. It was not the moment to think about it.  
Once Liam reached the principal office’s, he let him in.  
“SP! Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”  
“Uhm, yeah, but...” Liam tried to speak but he couldn’t.  
“Take a seat. If you are here I suppose it’s important.”  
“It is.” He said as he sat.  
“Water?”  
“Yes, please.”  
Liam was really nervous. He was afraid they were going to find out who he really is. He drank all the water and proceeded to talk.  
“I know who Niall’s agresor is.” Liam stated.  
“Who is it?”  
“Josh Devine”  
“I always was a bad feeling about him.” Liam smiled, he was glad he was going to help. “You can’t tell anyone I said that about a student.” Mister Jones added.  
“I literally can’t.” Liam said looking at himself.  
“Oh, of course. I forgot. I will call him and make him come here right away.”  
“Okay. I will be right here just in case.”  
“Good idea. I’ll go get him.”

Principal Jones knocked the door of the classroom and asked for Josh Devine.  
“What’s going on? Did I do something wrong?” Josh said playing dumb.  
“We’ll see. I need to exchange a few of words with you in my office.”  
The lad looked around. His classmates were looking at him. He stood up and followed Mister Jones.  
“Take a seat” The principal said to Josh once they arrived.  
“What happened? What is he doing here?” He pointed at SP who was standing at the corner of the room.  
“He’s accusing you of threaten another student.”  
“And what does he knows?”  
“I saw you? And I also stopped you from killing him?” Liam almost screamed to him.   
“I never killed anyone.”  
“Because I stopped you.”  
“I wasn’t going to kill him…”  
“So you admit you attacked him.”  
“He’s a fucking fag. I did what everyone was afraid to do.”  
“Watch out you language. I’m calling the authorities.” Principal Jones said grabbing his phone and calling 911.  
“Don’t you fucking dare.” Josh said taking a knife out of this pocket. “Put the cellphone down and no one is going to get hurt.”  
Mister Jones did what he was told to. But Liam was faster that Josh and managed to reach to where he was and took off the knife.   
“You aren’t going anywhere Josh. This is it.”  
“Catch me if you can.” Josh said to SP and run through the door.  
“Call the police again!” Liam scream and followed Josh.

“So you are saying the left the classroom”  
“Yes Louis. How many times do I have to say it to you?”  
“It’s so weird. First he got detention. Then he skipped classes. And now he’s gone.”  
“We should follow him next time.” Zayn added to the conversation.   
“Get outta my way idiots!” Josh screamed and pushed Harry out of his way.  
“What is his problem? Harry you okay Harry?” Louis asked his best friend.  
“Yes, but I don’t think he is.”  
“Make a hole people!” They heard SP scream too.  
“Wait…” Louis said really confused.  
“Was that SP?” Zayn asked.  
“What is he doing here?” Harry added.  
“And why was he chasing that weird kid Josh?” Zayn concluded.  
“Oh my god.” Louis said amaze. “I need to go.”  
“What happened?” Zayn asked his friend.  
“I think I know what’s going on with Liam. I need you to watch out on the superhero.”  
“On SP?” Harry said really confused. “Why?”  
“I will tell you later. Keep an eye on him. And tell me if he leaves or something.”  
“But...” Harry tried to talk to his friend but he already left.

Liam ran faster and faster and finally reached Josh and stopped him.   
“I told you you weren’t going anywhere. The police it’s on its way.”  
“Get off me!” Josh screamed.  
“I won’t until the police is here.”  
A couple of minutes later the police arrived. SP and Mister Jones explained everything to the police. They took Josh and said they were calling his parents and a correctional. After that, SP left the school and went straight to the hospital.”

 

“Niall, can I come in?” Louis asked knocking the door of his room.  
“Yes, go ahead.” Niall replied from the inside.  
“How are you doing?”  
“I’m alright.”  
Louis didn’t say anything else. He was thinking what to say to prove his theory.  
“I was hoping Liam would come.”  
‘Oh, I was wrong then,’ Louis thought.  
“I mean, SP told you guys. But you came, not Liam.” Niall pulled a sad face.  
‘Maybe I did was right,’ Louis said to himself.  
“He didn’t come?”  
“Liam? Nope. SP is the only one visiting me. And my mom, of course.”  
“Well, that’s a little bit weird.”  
“I don’t think so. I think he doesn’t like me the way I thought.”  
“I’ll talk to him.”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem bro.”  
Louis checked his phone. He had a new message from Harry: ‘SP left. He said Josh attacked Niall.’ He didn’t reply but sent Liam a message instead: ‘I know who you are. We need to talk.’


End file.
